Blades of Glory 2: Fire on the Ice
by Queen of the Sacred Flames
Summary: The Olympics rules have changed, allowing Chazz and Jimmy to compete in the 2014 games. Chazz encounters an old rival, Jimmy tries to cope that his daughter can't skate and discovers he has a brother. Some yaoi/slash later
1. Return to the Rink

**AN:** Hi folks, I know I haven't been updating my fanfics (please don't remind me how long it's been -_-;) I've been busy will school and all sorts of projects, so here's something for you to chew on ^_^. This is my first movie-based fanfic so be gentle in reviewing. Also if there are any mistakes you see, or any characters are OOC, please let me know so I can correct it.

**Summery:** The Olympics Committee has changed the rules, allowing Chazz and Jimmy to compete in the 2014 games. Before the games even begin, Chazz encounters an old rival and Jimmy tries to deal with the fact his own daughter can't skate and discovering he has a brother. Passions rein high as the competition heats up the winter games! Some yaoi/slash later

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the Blades of Glory characters except for my OCs.

**Blades of Glory 2: Fire on the Ice**

**By Queen of the Sacred Flames**

Chapter 1: Return to the Rink

"Breaking news now from the International Olympic Committees," the TV news reporter narrated over dramatic Olympic archival footage along with recent feeds of the Olympic committee members meeting and discussing their current decisions. "International Olympic Committees have decided to change a major rule for figure skating. It now allows for same-sex partners to compete in pairs matches and is set to take effect in time for the 2014 winter games in London. Several committee members have stated their decision was influenced by the recent firestorm surrounding the infamous pair Chazz Michael Michaels and Jimmy MacElroy, who attempted to sign up for the USA team but were denied because the rules stated that only a lady and a man may skate in Olympic pairs. In other words, a male and female, not male and femalely-male." the narrator moaned and mumbled, "God, who writes these things..." Then he realized he was still on the air and cleared his throat, "Ahem, supporters of Michaels and MacElroy have protested the Olympics, expressing the rules are too strict as to what sexes can compete in the pairs. Abraham Holigan, Olympic figure skating historian had this to say," 

The screen cut to a dusty college-professor-type man, who explained in a drawling monotone voice, "This might actually be a good thing on part of the athletes and the ratings of the televised Olympics. This allows for more diverse pairs to compete and even create more competition. As far as ratings, this might generate more interest in the Olympics and help it cater to a wider niche."

"Others are not so sure," said the new narrator, "Some believe that allowing same-sex pairs will lower the standard of the Olympic games and may eventually lead to mixed male-female team sports. Other I've interviewed have even gone as far as saying that allowing 'gays' to compete on an international stage is flat out wrong. But I've recently interviewed some of the incoming same-sex pairs for the 2014 games and have been pleasantly surprised that a few of the incoming pairs are brother-brother and sister-sister teams."

Scene cuts to an interview with sister-sister pair, twins named Ae Cha and Ae Sook Gyeong translated by an off-screen translator, "We are so pleased to be able to compete together as sisters. We have been skating together since we were little girls, so it feels natural to compete together as a pair."

"Wow twins, now that's hot." said Chazz as he watched the news of the breaking news coverage in the living room. The sound of humming could be heard from the bathroom nearby. "Hey goldilocks, other people have to use the bathroom too. And by 'other people' I mean me!"

"Just give me a minute." Jimmy shouted back, then resumed brushing his famous golden locks with a whale bone brush Chazz had bought him his past birthday, "97, 98, 99, 100." then Jimmy set the brush down and took a good long look at himself in the mirror. He had let his short, curly look grow out. It was now exactly 7 and 3/4 inches in length, just the way he always wanted. It took him years, many bottles of Mane And Tail shampoo, a special herb blend formulated only by amazon women from a remote village in China, and deep scalp massage to get his hair to grow fast and in such fullness. In a strange way, this was sort of a rebellion against his adopted father, Darren MacElroy, who legally disowned him prior to his partnership with Chazz. He would never let Jimmy grow out his hair; it would create drag and cut down on his skating speed.

It wasn't until this recent reemergence in mainstream fame that Jimmy began to feel burning resentment against him, and it only grew worst when he started receiving phone messages from him, asking Jimmy if he wanted to be re-adopted, if such a thing was possible. Jimmy always hung up on him, but then came the text messages, emails, and good old-fashioned snail mail, all of which had deleted in various manners. Finally the messages stopped, and Jimmy was relieved. Darren, the only parent he ever knew other than the nuns that raised him in the orphanage, left him on the side of the road after being stripped of the gold metal after his first fight with Chazz.

Now, after years of having his adopted father's voice echo in the back of his head, dictating his every move and gesture, Jimmy was taking control of his life, doing things his way, the way he wanted. He even stopped using hand sanitizers (which always made his hands dry anyway) upon which he experienced his first cold (not pleasant at all). Chazz and his new wife Katie Van Waldenberg helped him recover. At least Katie understood his predicament with his father; her family wasn't so wonderful either. She refused to visit or communicate her psychotic brother and sister, both of whom were admitted to a psychiatric facility after a number of years in jail, except to mail them photographs of herself having fun with her new family, secretly hoping it would drive them into a debilitating state of madness.

Chazz on the other hand, didn't understand much at all, for he didn't have a family. In a sad way, Jimmy envied Chazz, ignorance is bliss.

"Dude, you should cut your hair," Chazz said, seeming to suddenly appear behind Jimmy. He gave Jim's hair a tug, "You're starting to look like Bowie when he was a chick."

"Hey! Don't pull it! ... Wait, Bowie was a chick?"

"I don't know," Chazz stepped in front of the toilet. "All I know is I gotta piss and you're taking too damn long."

Jimmy of course quickly stepped out of the bathroom so Chazz could do his business, only to get the knocked to the ground.

"Daddy!" the little girl squealed as she tackled Jimmy.

"Oh, hello sweetie," Jimmy said as he picked up his daughter, Jessica, and got up off the floor. Jessica, although only 5 years old, was strong and smart for her age; she got top marks in school and was spoiled by her father but humbled by her mother, who taught her to appreciate everything that came her way. Her only flaw, she couldn't skate to save her life.

Jessica was a genetic irony, her father was a champion figure skater who was sure athletics ran in his pedigree considering how perfect his body was, and her mother came from a family of Olympic skiers and skaters. Jimmy tried to teach her himself whenever he could, but when he was training Katie took her to a local ice skating class. Jimmy promised himself he wouldn't cry the one time he watched his little girl barely stand in her skates while the rest of the class had already progressed to practicing spins and twirls.

"How was class today?" Jimmy asked.

"Not good." Katie said.

"Why, what happened?" Jimmy put Jessica down so she could stand in front of him.

"Mary Jones said I had a fat ass, that's why I keep falling down." Jessica said.

"Well that's not nice of her to say that," Jimmy replied, "Did you tell her to stop?"

"No, I punched her in the face!" said Jessica, almost proud that she did it.

"Jessie!" Jimmy scolded, "How many times have we told you, you shouldn't punch people, it leaves a bad impression. Fighting doesn't solve anything; it only gets you stripped of your gold medal."

"It also got her kicked out of the class, for the third time." her mother said. "I don't think they'll forgive her a fourth time. I'm just glad I managed to convince Mary's mother not to sue us."

Jimmy kneeled down in front of Jessica, "Jessie, maybe we should stop these classes,"

"What?" Jessica exclaimed. "But I want to skate! I want to be a skater like you daddy!"

"I... I just don't think you're cut out to be a figure skater." Jimmy said gently. It broke his heart that his little girl wasn't talented like him, but it had to be said. "Maybe you can be something else, like a teacher, or a scientist... something not athletic..."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "It's not fair!" And suddenly Jessica punched the nearby wall out of anger.

"Jessica!" Katie was shocked. Jessica left a small crack in the wall, impressive for a 5 year old girl, but her mother wasn't pleased, "You go up to your room, right now."

Tearfully, Jessica ran up the stairs to her room, and collapsed on her bed, crying.

Katie sighed, "Who did she inherit her anger from?"

"Well, not from my side of the family, that's for sure," Jimmy said.

Chazz, who came out of the bathroom and heard most of the conversation decided to put his two cents in, "How do you know Jim? You're an orphan. You don't know squat about your family."

Chazz of course hadn't realized what he said was a blow to Jimmy; it was true he was an orphan he had no idea who his family was. The only family he had was the nuns from the orphanage and the sorry excuse of an adopted father who didn't treat him as a son but as a performing poodle. He had no family. Pretty much in the same manner as his daughter, Jimmy ran upstairs, and collapsed on his bed, crying.

Katie gave Chazz a look. Chazz couldn't decipher the look, "What?" Katie continued to glare at him. Chazz decided to mimic her look and glare back. The glaring contest went on for 5 long minutes, until Chazz blinked. "Dammit!" Katie's glare was bearing down on him. "Okay, okay, I'll go apologize, enough with the evil eye already."

Chazz climbed the stairs, and entered Jimmy's room. Chazz sat next to Jimmy's whimpering form, whose face was buried in a pillow. "Look man, I'm sorry, okay. It was wrong, mean, insensitive, and all that crap that I said you were an orphan and you don't know squat about your family. We cool now?"

"No Chazz, you're right." Jimmy hiccupped. "I'm a lowly, unwanted orphan; even Darren didn't want me!"

"Here we go..." Chazz moaned, feeling a sob-storm approaching.

"My parents hated me; that's why they gave me up; Darren hated me, my wife and kid hates me..." Jimmy blubbered into the tear-soaked pillow.

"Nobody hates you." Chazz tried to reassure his feminine partner. "And even if they did, you still got me." That only made Jimmy sob harder, which in turn made Chazz pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh like Peter Griffin from "Family Guy" when he encounters Buzz-Killington. "You know what Jim, I give up. I apologized, so my job is done. When you're done let me know if you got the tickets to London yet, I want a window seat." He gets up to leave, but then turns and says,

"Oh and do me a favor and try not to kill yourself over this emotional crap because it's impossible to get a partner at the last minute." then he leaves, leaving Jimmy to wallow in his puddle of self-pity.

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

A taxi pulled up to the front gates of a glorious mansion. The rider paid the driver and told him to wait because he wasn't going to be long, stepped out of the vehicle, and stood before the black iron gates. Labeled on the embellished mailbox read the name of the residence, "Darren MacElroy". The man pushed open the enormous iron gates, a great effort for a normal man but effortless for this one, for he was burly and muscular. He walked the length of the driveway and reached the front door and knocked heavily.

A foreign maid answered the door, her eyes widened at the sight of the man. He wore a denim jacket and jeans, leather boots, white shirt, and cowboy hat. "My name is Derek, I'm looking for a Mr. MacElroy." his voice was rough, save for some hint of a past Texan accent.

"Oh, Señor MacElroy busy training son." said the maid, struggling a bit with her English.

"I was hoping for a chance to meet him, could you take me to him?" He asked her in fluent Spanish.

She sighed in relief and welcomed him inside, and warned him "He doesn't like to be disturbed,"

"That's okay, I won't be long," he reassured her as she led him into the mansion. As they progress through the home, he noticed the rooms were more like fitness facilities, most of them had children training rigorously on sophisticated and expensive equipment. "Are all these Mr. MacElroy's children?"

"Every few years, Mr. MacElroy adopts one and trains him to be an athlete."

"Sounds like a real lucrative business..." said Derek, some contempt laced in his words. They entered a room that was mostly treadmills and other cardio equipment. In the center of the room was the man he was looking for, along with an African boy who was jumping rope at lightening speed.

Darren MacElroy was urging him to go even faster, he only stopped when he noticed another presence in the room, "May I help you?" The boy took this opportune moment to stop and catch his breath, but Darren noticed, "I didn't tell you to stop." and the boy immediately resumed his rope-jumping, "You want to beat Usain Bolt, you got to build yourself up until you can run like the

Roadrunner with his ass-feathers on fire."

"Mr. MacElroy, Derek," the maid introduced the two.

Derek shook his hand firmly. "I'm hoping perhaps you can help me."

"I'm sorry, but I only train kids," said Darren. "You look like a strong guy, but I like to get them when they're puppies and build them up into greyhounds."

"No, no, I'm looking for someone, you might have heard of him," Derek pulled a folded magazine picture out of his pocket and handed it to Darren.

Darren the image and immediately recognized the blond-hair blue-eyed athlete he raised from a skinny orphan child into a star skater, only to discard him like a used tissue. He handed the picture back to Derek, "Sorry, I can't help you. I haven't spoken to Jimmy in say, 5, 6 years, I forget how many. Not like I didn't try. He wouldn't answer my calls or any of my messages. I was willing to give him a second chance, but he was stubborn. He was never stubborn before, I think that Chazz Michael Michaels is a bad influence on him. Jimmy used to be so gentle and submissive. I can only imagine what that animal is filling his perfect blonde head with. But then again I can't blame Michaels either, maybe Jimmy was just a bad egg and I didn't see it coming." Derek clenched his fists, Darren didn't notice. "Once a bad egg, always a bad egg,"

"ENOUGH!" Derek suddenly grabbed Darren by his collar and lifted him up into the air. The maid screamed and the African boy was so shocked that he tripped over the jump rope and fell flat on his face. "You're not to say another word against Jimmy, you hear me!" Anger burned in his eyes and was reflected in his voice.

"Yes-yes, loud and clear!" Darren struggled against Derek's fist, whose knuckles were pressing into his throat. "Now put me down, or I'll have you arrested!"

"Tell me where Jimmy is, you disgusting turd." Derek growled.

"I don't know where he is!" Darren yelled. "I told you, I haven't spoken to him in years. I could care less about where he is anymore!"

"He's in London!"

Darren, Derek, and the maid all turned their attention to the African boy, who had picked himself off the floor. "London?" Derek asked. "You sure kid?"

"Yes, on the radio, they mentioned that Jimmy MacElroy and his partner were going to London for the Olympics." The African boy whimpered, afraid that Derek might hurt his adopted father.

Derek stared at the boy for a moment, the kid seemed honest enough, and it seemed to make sense that is where Jimmy might be. He dropped Darren… literally.

_**THUD**_ "Ow…"

Derek glowered at Darren, "You make me sick," and he spit in his eye. Derek then turned and marched out of the mansion.

He continued on down the driveway, up to the iron gates and was about to board the taxi, only to find an empty road. On the ground was a slip of paper. Derek picked up the paper, which read:

_Sorry, waited a while but you didn't show, have a nice day :)_

Derek hated it when people added that last part. Derek seldom had nice days, and today was not a nice day. But things would soon change, deep inside he knew. 'Don't worry Jim, when I find you, things are gonna be alright… now, just how far is the airport from here?' he pondered as he started walking down the asphalt road.

**AN:** Hope you like that. More on the way! Please R&R, reviews motivate me!


	2. Destination England

**AN: **And now to comment on the reviews

_Insane Blood Prince – _To answer your question, Jimmy is just thinking irrationally in his hysterical-crying-state, he knows Katie and Jessica don't hate him. Cookies for you for reviewing! :)

_OhSoRadical._ – Of course I'll continue this fic, just for you ;)

And now, on with the show!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the Blades of Glory characters except for my OCs.

* * *

**Blades of Glory 2: Fire on the Ice**

**By Queen of the Sacred Flames**

Chapter 2: Destination England

* * *

Inside a dim training hall in Toyko, Japan, a man stood before a wooden mannequin. Taped to the mannequin's blank face was a picture of Chazz Michael Michaels, smiling and winking for the lady who had taken the photo. The man, Kenji Katsuya, wearing only skin-tight spandex pants and a pair of ice skates, stared in a faux-calm at the mannequin; but behind those almond-shaped eyes kindled an angry fire.

Kenji took a fighting stance, tense silence hung in the air.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Kenji cried out, leaped and spun, and slashed the mannequin with one of his skate blades in a beautiful blend of ice skating and martial arts technique. Kenji landed and then fired off a barrage of kicks and spins, using his skate blades like daggers. The kicks increased in speed and fluency, creating a sort of strange dance as splinters of wood and fragments of the magazine page rained to the floor. After one final, dramatic spinning kick, Kenji landed and posed, as one would at the end of an ice skating set.

Breathing heavy, Kenji observed his work. The mannequin was now mostly a pile of splinters. All that was left standing was a matchstick-thin wooden core and the head on top with the picture of Chazz winking.

Kenji growled as he laid eyes on the picture of man he loathed, it was as though Chazz was standing there, taunting him. Kenji turned and walked across the training hall, balancing himself on the skate blades as walked.

Then he suddenly stopped, lifting his leg and detached the blade from his skate, spun around and threw the blade as though it were a shiruken (or 'ninja throwing star' for those of you not fluent in ninja weaponry). The skate blade cut through the air and embedded itself between Chazz's eyes.

"_Mark my word Chazz Michael Michaels,"_ Kenji said in venomous Japanese, _"You shall rue the day you crossed Kenji Katsuya, Champion of Martial Arts Figure Skating."_

*******

Chazz rubbed his forehead as he sat beside Jimmy on the plane to London with the rest of Team USA. "I suddenly have a headache, you got any Anacin?"

"What?" Jimmy asked, he wasn't paying attention, he was busy basking in the warm glory of being part of the best team in the world, Team USA, the patriotism was infectious; not to mention the fancy team jackets, Jimmy loved the new jackets.

"Anacin? You got any Anacin?"

"What's Anacin?"

"What's Anacin?" Chazz mimicked him. "What are you stupid? Its aspirin with caffeine,"

"Sorry, excuse me for not being an Encyclopedia Medica." Ever since winning the gold together at the World Winter Games years back, Jimmy and Chazz became close friends, but there were times, like now, where Chazz would eat at his nerves.

Chazz had moved in with Jimmy and Katie when they decided to train for the Olympics. Not a good move, especially because around the same time, Chazz's Sex Addict counselor, Taylor, was administering a new technique on his patients, sex fasts. The idea was to stay away from anything that could incur arousal of any degree, a total 'withdrawal' of sorts. This was extremely difficult for Chazz since almost anyone female and marginally hot would 'incur arousal'. Chazz was even prevented from 'interfering with himself' as Taylor put it, in order to compensate. Ever since, Chazz has been cranky and grumpy.

Kind-hearted Jimmy thought he could give his friend support during this difficult time, but also drew the line about 'trying anything' with Katie. The few occasions Chazz tried to cop a feel, Katie would punish him (usually with a frying pan or a can of mace). Chazz eventually got the hint. Jimmy never heard Chazz recite the "Sex Addict's Prayer" so many times.

Even at night, when Jimmy and Katie tried making love, Chazz would always hear it in the next room and start pounding on the walls and blast Black Eyed Peas music on his stereo, instantly killing the mood. Apparently if Chazz couldn't, no one could.

Needless to say, the tension was building. Jimmy had the feeling that before they even got to their hotel room Chazz was going to jump the next woman he saw.

"Is something wrong gentlemen?" a stewardess asked; a phony smile etched her pretty face.

"Yeah, my friend is in pain." Jimmy told her.

"Actually," Chazz perked up, in more ways than one. "I've got this hot, burning sensation in my pants, and it seems to be growing by the minute," he rubbed his inner thigh suggestively as he asked in a sultry voice, "Anything you can do to remedy it?"

The stewardess smiled seductively, she was, to put it bluntly, quite horny (for some reason, stewardesses always are), "Why don't we go in the back and I'll assist you more in a more… intimate fashion."

And with that, Chazz and the stewardess disappeared into the back of the plane. Jimmy sighed in relief, knowing they wouldn't come back for a while.

"USA! USA! USA!"

Jimmy nearly jumped out of his skin. It was the hockey team; they've been chanting the USA chant from time to time since take off. Jimmy was as patriotic as the next guy, but this was starting to get annoying. Jimmy turned to the hockey players behind him and asked politely, "Excuse me, but maybe you can tone it down a little?"

"Why don't you turn it down pretty boy!"

"Hey, shut up!" Jimmy retorted.

"Or what? You gonna sissy slap me?"

Jimmy turned away and sunk into his seat, embarrassed as the hockey players laughed at him.

"Aww, did we make the little girl cry?" one of the hockey players, Karl, sneered.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" another hockey player, Steve, recited as he grabbed a hold of Jimmy's golden locks and pulled.

"OW! Why does everybody keep doing that?" Jimmy whimpered in pain. "What are you, five? Pulling peoples hair?"

"How about I punch you in your pretty face instead?" Karl growled.

"You really think I'm pretty?" Jimmy batted his eyelashes at Karl, "Sorry, despite the rumors, I don't swing that way."

Karl decided to swing _at_ him instead, and Jimmy dodged.

"This is why I never liked hockey, it make people violent." Jimmy stated

"Hockey's a real mans sport," said Steve, "But what do you know, you're practically a girl anyway." Steve said.

"How about we make him into a girl and beat his balls off!" Karl suggested.

"Did you just say 'beat my balls off'?" Jimmy asked quizzically.

"Hey! You messing with my bro?" they all turned and saw Chazz standing there, glaring at them. He seemed refreshed after that 'romp' with the stewardess. "You mess with Jim, you mess with me," the bullies started snickering.

"Aw, look Jim-Jim, your boyfriend's come to your rescue."

And with that, Chazz punched him in the face, which was followed by a brawl and a chant of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" from the surrounding players.

"Alright, alright, break it up!" A man dressed in a suit (the 'inconspicuous' air marshal) got up and tried to separate Chazz and Karl. But the fight only escalated, so the marshal did his military duty by tazering Chazz. Chazz convulsed violently and collapsed into his seat, twitching and foaming at the mouth.

"Hey wait, why'd you tazer him?" Jimmy protested, "He was only—" and the marshal tazered Jimmy as well, and he collapsed along side his partner, twitching and foaming.

***

"Chazz, stop snickering," Jimmy was fuming as they lagged behind the rest of the USA team as they walked though the London airport terminal.

"I can't help it." Chazz choked out between giggles.

"Its not funny." Jimmy gritted his teeth.

"Yes it is."

Jimmy whipped around to face his partner with a stylish (although angry) grace. "You find this amusing?!" Jimmy pointed to his ruined blonde locks. The tazer had literally fried his hair, turning it into an unruly blonde afro.

"Actually… yah! You look funky!" Chazz laughed.

"Yeah, well, what about you!" Jimmy pointed out that Chazz's once-curly-hair matched Jimmy's.

"Unlike you, I make this look good." Chazz did a John-Travolta-Saturday-Night-Fever pose. "Maybe this can be out new routine!"

"No! No disco!" Jimmy wailed.

"Yeash, calm down princess," Chazz smirk. "You PMSing or what?"

"If I weren't a pacifist, I'd kick your ass!" Jimmy retorted.

"So as a pacifist you're passin-the-fist?" Chazz joked and then imitated a rim-shot.

Jimmy and the whole USA team groaned at the bad joke. '_Katie, Jessica, I hope you get here soon, I don't think I can handle this much longer._' Jimmy thought sadly.

***

Meanwhile, elsewhere….

Three children, two boys and a girl were standing on a beach, looking out at the ocean.

"I heard from Mickey that if you stand here long enough, a sea monster will come out of the ocean and gobble you up!" said one boy, Seamus.

"Don't be stupid, there's no such thing as sea monsters." said the other boy, Roy.

"Then what's that?" the girl, Sara asked, pointing out to the water. A large green lump was rising out of the water and lumbering towards them.

The children screamed and turned to run, only to trip over each other and landed in the sand. The giant lump of seaweed lumbered closer and closer, the children screamed when the monster was right in front of them.

The monster pulled off a chunk of seaweed, revealing a human face. Then he shook off the rest of the sea vegetation. It was Derek. "Excuse me kids, you know where the Olympic stadium is?"

The kids sat in shock staring at the strange man. Finally Sara spoke up, "Um that's in England sir… you're in Scotland."

Derek stood there for a moment, comprehending the little girl's comment. Holding back his anger, he tipped his hat (which it was amazing it was still on his head) and said, "Thanks darling," and turned and dived back into the water and swam for England…

"You think we should have told him England was the other way?" Seamus asked as they watched Derek swim in the wrong direction.

**

* * *

**

AN:

Hope you enjoyed that. Don't worry, why Derek is swimming to England will be revealed later. 


	3. Ice Cream Moments

**AN: **Yay! More reviews! Keep them coming, they keep me going :)

OhSoRadical. – Glad I can be of service ;)

And sorry about the long delay, life keeps me really busy ^_^; And now, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the Blades of Glory characters except for my OCs.

* * *

**Blades of Glory 2: Fire on the Ice**

**By Queen of the Sacred Flames**

Chapter 3: _Ice Cream Moments_

* * *

Jimmy was fuming. In fact, he couldn't recall the last time he was so pissed off at Chazz (save for when he was first stripped of his gold metal). He had forgiven him for the incident on the plane, but what he did after that was unforgivable.

After Jimmy and Chazz were established in the Olympic village, they met Katie and Jessica at the airport and brought them to the stadium in time for the opening ceremonies.

During the Parade of Nations was when the trouble started. As the US team walked, Chazz decided to take it upon himself to declare (at the top of his lungs) that Team USA was the best team on the planet and that they were going to kick all the other countries asses. This didn't sit too well with the other teams.

Then Chazz somehow got into a fight with the Russian team, in which he insulted their ballet and their fuzzy hats. When the other teams tried to break up the fight, it only added to the chaos, turning the stadium into World War III. And to top it all off, Chazz, knocked over the Olympic torch and set the mascot on fire (not again!).

When the mayhem was extinguished, Chazz and Jimmy (for some reason they believed Jimmy was to blame as well) were taken to a holding chamber and were reprimanded by the president of the Olympics Committee himself. He told them if they didn't 'contain themselves' he was going to personally ship them back to the US in matchboxes. They also were scolded by the entire US team (especially by the hockey team and their hockey sticks).

Katie and Jessica tried to comfort Jimmy, but Katie told Jessica that if would be best if Jimmy and Chazz worked it out on their own (and she'd have an ambulance on hold just in case).

"I don't know why you're bitchin' over this." Chazz stated as Jimmy glared flaming-hot-daggers at him. "Those damned Russians started it!"

"No Chazz, YOU started it." Jimmy was angry. Not upset, not weepy, but flat out angry. It was rather a new experience for Jimmy; Darren never let him get angry; after all, it caused wrinkles. "You just had to open your big fat stupid mouth. You couldn't just walk and wave like the rest of us. No, you have to be the center of the world, don't ya? Well guess what, now the whole damn world knows ya, and it almost got us kicked off the team! AGAIN!"

Chazz was silent for a moment, studying Jimmy's red, sweating face, "Dude, chill, take a Valium."

Jimmy unclenched his fists and sighed, his anger ebbing, "Don't care about anyone but yourself?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chazz hated it when Jimmy got like this, all mushy and girly.

Jimmy looked at Chazz sadly, "You really had me fooled. I thought you actually cared, about me and the team. You haven't changed at all."

Again Chazz went silent, staring at Jimmy quizzically, "Man, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It figures," Jimmy grabbed his coat, and started for the door.

"The hell you going?" Chazz inquired.

"Out," Jimmy stated; sadness heavy in his voice, "I need some air."

Chazz watched as Jimmy walked out, wandering aimlessly out of the Olympic Village. '_Damn it Jim,_' Chazz thought, '_Why can't you just say what you mean, and not get so wishy-washy about it._'

Chazz would only admit to himself that he was a little frightened, Jimmy was actually angry; he had never seen _that_ before. Of course he would never show his fear, Chazz wasn't supposed to fear anyone. But what did Jim have to be angry about?

Okay, so he got into a little brawl at the opening ceremonies, big deal, no one got hurt (except for the guy in the mascot costume, but it was only minor burns). Chazz didn't understand why Jimmy got so worked up about these competitions anyway. They were practically shoe-ins; after all, Coach taught them the Iron Lotus technique, no one could up that one.

But still, a small part of him, worried about Jimmy, and hoped that this didn't put a permanent rift in their friendship. But the majority of him just wanted to get out of this dull village and seek out the nearest bar before all the good chicks were taken.

* * *

Jimmy sat in the park on a bench. People walked passed him, excited about the Olympics and gossiping about the brawl that took place at the opening ceremonies.

"Well, what did you expect from those bloody Americans?" one British man stated to his friend as they walked passed Jimmy. "Typical, they have to turn everything into a riot."

"And I thought only football games got this exciting." His friend replied (and by 'football', he means soccer).

Jimmy bowed his head in shame. Great, now they were the butt of gossip. This wasn't how he wanted to be remembered, being the partner of the only Olympic athlete who single-handedly disrupted the opening ceremonies and almost got ousted from a major event for the second time in their career. Why was this happening to him? He was so close to achieving his dreams, and Chazz has to go and bulldoze them with his attention-seeking egomaniac-ism.

"Daijyoubu desuka?"

Not sure if the voice was directed at him, Jimmy lifted his head only slightly. Standing before him was an Asian man no older than himself. He had sparkling green eyes, and long jet black hair, even longer than Jimmy's.

"Daijyoubu desuka?" the man repeated, and Jimmy relieved he was asking 'Are you OK?' in Japanese, which Jimmy was fluent in.

"_Yes, I'm fine,_" Jimmy replied in Japanese. Then he realized why he was being asked that, he must look terrible. He had been crying.

"_You shouldn't cry; you'll make yourself hungry._" The man said. Then the man pulled out a pink bunny plush toy. "_Do you want to hold my bunny?_"

Jimmy, who had an affinity for stuffed animals, accepted the toy and hugged it; it made him feel better.

"_My name is Suichi, Suzuki Suichi,_" Suichi bowed. He grabbed Jimmy's hand and pulled him off the bench. "_Come on, let's go._"

"_Wait, where are we going?_" Jimmy was a little unsettled at being dragged off so suddenly.

"_To get ice cream, it'll cheer you up._" Suichi replied. He dragged Jimmy to the nearest ice cream cart, where Suichi got a chocolate chip ice cream cone, and Jimmy got strawberry.

Suichi smiled as he watched Jimmy, he looked so cute, licking his ice cream, holding the plush bunny, his blue eyes and mane of blonde curls. He looked so young and innocent.

"_Did he make you cry?_" Suichi asked.

"Hm?" Jimmy looked at him in mid-lick.

"_You're partner… what's his name… Jazz?_"

"_Oh, you mean Chazz,_" Jimmy held the bunny tighter and went silent, the sadness returning.

"_If I was your partner, I would never make you cry._" Suichi said.

Surprised by the statement, Jimmy looked at Suichi.

"_Smiling suits you better._" Suichi added.

Jimmy was touched at how genuine Suichi sounded. For the first time that day, someone made him feel special and loved. Jimmy blushed, "_Thank you, you're very kind,_" Then he realized how late it was, he should be heading back to the village. "_And thank you for the ice cream, it really helped."_

"_I'm glad; I wouldn't want you to be in a slump when I face you on the ice_." Suichi said.

"_What? Face me?_"

"_Yes, I know it's strange, being so kind to you, when in reality we should be rivals. For, you see,_" Suichi ran his fingers through his jet black hair, with dramatic flourish. "_Me and my partner, Kenji Katsuya, represent Japan in the Figure Skating Division._"

"_Wait, you're competing too?_" Jimmy was surprised.

"_Yes, but simply because we're competing, doesn't mean we should be enemies._" Suichi continued, "_I think that's what your friend Jazz fails to realize._"

"_It's Chazz._" Jimmy mumbled.

"_In truth, I felt the way Jazz did as well. I felt my team was the best and I was ready to fight to prove it._" Suichi went on. "_But when I saw you crying, I realized that this competition isn't about winning or being the best. It's about sportsmanship and realizing you're much part of a bigger world." _

There was silent between them, until Jimmy broke it, "_No offence, but that was really corny._"

Suichi laughed, "_Yes, I realize that now._" And they both laughed together. Then together they made their way back to the Olympic village, where Suichi walked Jimmy back to his cottage and wished each other goodnight.

Jimmy sighed as he entered the cottage, he felt so much better that he didn't even care about facing Chazz or…

"Coach!" Jimmy was surprised to see Coach in the living room along with Chazz, Katie and Jessica. "You made it!" a little giddy from the ice cream, Jimmy threw his arms around Coach.

"Ah! Get off me blondie, what are you, high?" Coach pushed him off.

"I told ya Coach, he's all mood-swingy," said Chazz, "An hour ago he was acting like an angsty teenage girl, now look at him, holding a bunny and eating ice cream, like he's a two year old."

Jimmy didn't realize he was still holding the bunny, he had forgotten to give it back to Suichi; he'd have to find him in the morning.

"Well Chazz, you're not exactly the model of maturity are you?" Katie retorted.

"Katie's right fatass," Coach grunted. "If you're going to keep pulling stunts like you did at the opening ceremonies, then you better quit now. This isn't the World Skating Championships; this is the Olympics, where only serious athletes compete. So you got to at least pretend to have a brain under that thick skull of yours."

Chazz only pouted in response. Then Coach turned to Jimmy. "And you, you can't just run off every time Chazz screws up. You got to stick by Chazz, for better or for worse."

"I thought **I** was married to him." Katie mumbled.

"Sorry sister, but until that torch burns out, you're gonna have to share your man with him," Coach pointed to Chazz.

"Sorry Coach, but like I told ya before, I don't share shit." Chazz griped. "You can keep him Kate."

"The feeling is mutual," Jimmy said, "Coach, I can't compete if Chazz isn't going to take this seriously.

"I already told you Jim, stop being a whiney girl and just deal."

"Hey, you can't talk to my dad like that!" little Jessica marched up to Coach and punched him in the knee.

"AII!" Coach yelped and grabbed his throbbing knee.

"Jessica!" Katie reprimanded the little girl. "What's gotten into you?"

"Check it out MacElroy. Your little girl is tougher than you." Chazz laughed.

Then Jessica suddenly kicked Chazz in the shin and Chazz wailed in pain.

"That's it young lady." Katie picked up the little girl and made her way to the door. "We're going back to the hotel. Its way passed your bedtime anyway, it's almost midnight." Katie opened the front door and was shocked to find a gigantic lump of seaweed….

* * *

AN:

To be continued! I hope you enjoy this. In the meantime, review!


	4. Reunion

**AN:** Yippee! A review!

YaoiNaru – Don't worry, I'll keep going ^_^

And thanks to everyone who added me to their Favorite Stories and Story Alerts :) And sorry for the long delay, so I but some extra effort into his chapter; apologies in advance if anyone in the fic is OOC.

Prepare for some emotional drama here (some might be due to me watching the entire Junjou Romantica anime series :3)

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the Blades of Glory characters except for my OCs.

**Blades of Glory 2: Fire on the Ice**

**By Queen of the Sacred Flames**

Chapter 4: Reunion

Katie and Jessica jumped back as the giant ball of seaweed rolled through the door and into the living room. Everyone gathered around the giant green lump. Chazz did the only logically thing he could think of… he grabbed the fireplace poker and poked it.

The lump jiggled in response.

Chazz poked it again.

And again it jiggled.

Poke-poke

Jiggle-jiggle

Poke-poke

Jiggle-jiggle

Then Chazz gave it a good jab,

"OW!"

"AH!" Jimmy squealed and jumped into Coach's arms, frightened by the seaweed-lump's cry of pain. Coach promptly dropped Jimmy, THUD "Owie…"

Then a person exploded out of the giant ball of seaweed, holding his eye. "The hell is wrong with you?" the man roared at Chazz.

Jimmy got on his hands and knees, "We're so sorry Mr. Sea Monster! Please don't eat us!"

"Do I look like a sea monster?"

"Actually you look like shit." Chazz said.

Then the man brushed off the remaining seaweed from his face and hat. "My name is Derek, and I'm looking for Jimmy MacElroy."

"Then you'll be wanting the whimpering little girl here who crapped herself." Chazz said, referring to Jimmy, who was still on the floor quivering.

"I did not crap myself!" Jimmy retorted, but then mumbled, "I may have peed a little but that's the extent of it…" Then Jimmy looked up at Derek and was shocked to see there were tears in the macho-looking man's eyes. "Hey, you okay? Chazz poke you that hard?"

Suddenly Derek scooped up Jimmy and practically glomped him. "I found you! I found you! I can't believe after all these years I've found you!"

"I'm happy you're happy," Jimmy's voice was barely audible, his face squished against Derek's chest. "But I need oxygen!"

"Oh, sorry," Derek dropped Jimmy, who gasped heavily, "I'm just so happy I finally could meet you in person. I swam across the Atlantic Ocean from the United States to find you."

"You swam here?" Katie was shocked, as was everybody else.

"Newsflash dude, there's something called an 'airplane'." Chazz said.

"What the hell provoked you to swim all the way here?" Coach asked.

"Well…"

_Flashback…_

"_How much for a plane ticket?" Derek exclaimed at the airport clerk, who cringed. "Screw that, I'm swimming there."_

"_But sir, it's thousands of miles away!" _

"_I'll take my chances." And Derek marched out of the airport._

"_But sir!" the clerk called out, but her manager put his hand on her shoulder and said,_

"_It's okay; let him go."_

_There was a moment of silence before the airport clerk said, "But you think we should have told him he could take a boat there?"_

"But it doesn't matter," Derek said, "I would have traveled scorching deserts, sweltering rainforests, and even wrestled crocodiles, just to find you."

"Yikes, you're more devoted than Hector," Jimmy said, then took out a sharpie marker, assuming Derek wanted an autograph, "Which pec do you want me to sign?"

"No, that's not what I want," Derek said.

Jimmy sighed, "Okay fine, which testicle then?"

"NO!" Derek grabbed Jimmy, "That's not what I want, that's not why I came! I didn't sleep on the backs of dolphins and eat seagulls just to get an autograph!"

"Then what do you want?" Jimmy became afraid, unsure of this man's intentions.

"I came to tell you something important." Derek loosened his grip, "I… I'm…"

***** Intense suspenseful moment! *****

"I'm your brother!" Derek finally managed to say.

The silence was almost deafening. Jimmy was too shocked to say anything, the Derek's words replaying over and over in his head. A brother? He had a brother?

"You have a brother?" Katie looked at Jimmy, "Then I have a brother-in-law!"

"And I have an uncle!" Jessica ran up to Derek and hugged him.

Derek was surprised by Jessica, "And I guess I have a niece."

"Man, this belongs on Jerry Springer," said Chazz, "Or Dr. Phil… Not that I watch him or anything like that."

"Exactly," said Coach, "Save this drama after the games, as your coach I can't let you get yourself tangled up in this, if you want to win, you can't get involved in this now. You've got to focus."

"But coach!" Katie protested, "If Derek is really Jimmy's brother—"

"Big IF sister," Coach said, "How do you know this guy isn't some crackpot looking to embezzle money from your family?"

"Hey, the 'crackpot' is still in the room," Derek interjected, not liking being talked about as though he wasn't there.

"You can't be my brother…" Jimmy finally said, stepping away from Derek, looking very sad. Jessica let go of Derek and ran to her mother. "I was told I had no family, that no one knew where I came from or who my family was."

"It was a lie," Derek said, "You and I were both lied to." He then took out a picture and handed it to Jimmy.

Jimmy cautiously accepted the photo and looked at it carefully. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw himself in the old photo, he recognized himself even as an infant in the crib, curly blonde locks and all. Standing by the crib was a younger and less muscular version of Derek. Behind him were their parents.

"Okay, how is it even possible that you can be related in any way to Jimmy? You're all macho, like you can crush a can with your big toe, and Jimmy's a fairy princess." Chazz said, and then he snatched the photo out of Jimmy's hand.

"Hey!"

Chazz looked at the photo himself, nearly falling over at the sight of Jimmy's parents: his mother was all large and muscular and his father was small, thin and pretty. "Dude, that's just disturbing."

"Give it back!" Jimmy whined.

"Let me see." Katie snatched the picture from Chazz. She and Jessica cooed at the sight of Jimmy as a baby.

Jimmy gave up on getting the picture back and turned to Derek. "Why did our parents give me up?"

Derek's face darkened at the word 'parents'; it seemed to invoke some internal hatred. "I… don't think I should…" Derek looked very uncomfortable. "I can't tell you…"

Color drained from Jimmy's face. "Can't tell me? Why not!" Jimmy's voice wavered from angry and hysteria. Here this man came out of the blue, claiming to have risked his life across the ocean to meet him, only to clam-up at the last minute. "Then why the hell are you here?"

Derek winced at the pitch of Jimmy's voice. In fact, Derek asked himself that question over and over the entire way here, from the very moment he decided to embark on this quest. Why are you doing this? Why invoke pain?

"Because I'm selfish…"

Jimmy was speechless from the reply.

"I wanted to see you up close, to see if you were really alive and well." Derek said, his voice cracking a little. "I wanted to make sure you weren't a dream or just a figment of my imagination…"

Jimmy was confused, having no clue what Derek was talking about.

"Okay fine, you've met him, now you can leave." Coach snapped, and ushering Derek towards the door. Coach stole a quick glance back at Jimmy, whose eyes were wide and fearful; he looked like a lost child. Coach didn't mean to sound heartless, but he didn't like the way Derek was upsetting Jimmy, and quite frankly he didn't believe a word he said, photo or no photo.

"No!" Jimmy grabbed the back of Derek's denim jacket. "You can't leave, not now." Derek stopped, but didn't look at Jimmy. "Why won't you tell me about our parents?"

"I didn't come here to talk about them." Derek said.

"You can't have expected to have me accept you as my brother and not have asked anything about them."

"…maybe…"

Angry, Jimmy surprised everyone by forcing Derek around to face him, "I demand you tell me everything… right now!"

Frightened by Jimmy's uncharacteristic behavior, Katie tried to calm him down, "Jim, maybe now isn't the best time; maybe you should wait until morning."

"Kate, you don't understand…" Jimmy's voice was cracking, "You know what its like to loose parents, but you have no idea what its like to never have had them at all." Jimmy's grip on Derek slackened. "You don't know what its like to have no one, to have no family…"

"But Jim, you're not alone anymore," Katie said. "You have me; Jessica, Chazz, and Coach… even Derek. We're your family."

"Oh, god," Chazz cut in, "I feel like I'm stuck in a Lifetime channel movie,"

Katie rolled her eyes as Chazz left the room.

"Okay," Derek finally said. "I'll tell you." Jimmy perked up, wiping the tears from his eyes. "But I'm warning you, you're not going to like it."

Derek, Jimmy, Katie, Jessica and Coach moved to the living to hear Derek's story.

"Oh no, not you young lady," Katie escorted Jessica out of the room, "This is grown-up time,"

"But I want to hear the story!" Jessica wailed.

"Why don't you go and see what Chazz is up to." Katie said.

"He's probably locked in the bathroom with a bikini magazine and making funny noises." Jessica said.

Katie paled, "On second thought, just go in Daddy's room and nap on his bed."

"Okay," Jessica said sadly as she walked away.

Katie returned to the living room and sat beside Jimmy. Then, not a moment too soon, Chazz sat next to Katie with a bag of popcorn. Katie was shocked, "Honestly?" she said to Chazz, referring to the popcorn.

"What? I'm hungry." Chazz said as he munched on a handful of popcorn. "And besides, you think I'd miss hearing why Jim's parents dumped him like a prom-night-dumpster-baby?" Katie's response was slapping him upside the head. "OW! What'd I do?"

When everyone settled down, Derek sighed, trying to think of where to begin and how to express it, "Jimmy… you, weren't exactly … planned." Derek stole a quick glance at Jimmy, who was silent, so he continued. "Mom and dad were… well I was thrilled, I really wanted to be a big brother. I was looking forward to you more than they were…. Mom was 40 when you were born… doctors said that's why you were premature… and sick…" Derek sifted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable under Jimmy's gaze.

He took a deep breath and continued, "I was happy when they brought you home. I took good care of you, fed you, gave you medicine, and even changed you a few times… Mom, well, it took a lot of effort for her to love you… and dad, well…" Derek looked at the floor, "One day I came home, and you were gone. Your crib, your toys, everything, was gone. I asked them where you were… they told me you'd died. I was shocked because you looked like you were getting better…"

Derek dared to look at Jimmy once more; he looked pale, sick even. "It wasn't until many years later, when mom died that I helped dad clear out some of her things that I found that photo. I couldn't believe it, for a while I was starting to believe that I just imagined I had a baby brother; but there you were in the picture, and pictures don't lie. I was angry, and asked what really happened to you. Dad finally told me that they had given you up to adoption agency; he said that they didn't want more than one kid. I was so angry, we fought… he had a heart attack… and died."

Derek clenched his fists, remembering the fight, "I went to the adoption agency, but they told me they had listed you as having no family and had moved you to an orphanage out in the country, where the fresh air would be good for your health…" Derek sighed and looked at Jimmy, "You happy now? I told you everything… not exactly the way I wanted to start off."

Jimmy sat, speechless; trying to absorb everything he had been told. He had been given up because his parents didn't love him… it would have been better if they died in some horrible accident. But to not love him? How was it possible for a parent to not love their child?

A loud snore broke the silence; it was coming from Chazz, who had fallen asleep. Katie elbowed him, which jerked him awake, "What'd I miss?" Chazz mumbled sleepily.

Coach suddenly stood up, "I've heard enough," he glared at Derek. "I've heard a lot of bullcrap in my life, but this was king of all crap"

"But Coach," Katie interjected.

"Kate, you can't tell me you actually believe this guy?" Coach pointed an accusing finger at Derek, "You believe that Jimmy's parents conveniently 'didn't love him', so they just dumped him at an orphanage because they were too lazy to raise more than one kid?"

"As sick and disgusting as it sounds," Derek said, "I couldn't believe it myself,"

"I think its best you leave sir," Coach said coldly.

Derek was silent, staring at Coach. When he didn't back down, Derek stood up, "I understand," he turned to Jimmy, "You've got the games ahead Jim, good luck," And he made his way to the door, "I'll be rooting for you, bro."

Jimmy snapped out of his daze and saw Derek heading for the door. His heart tightened with fear. "NO!" Jimmy leaped up, hugging Derek from behind, "You can't leave, not now," tears ran down Jimmy's face, "You're the only family I have left… please, don't abandon me, like our parents did."

Derek stiffened at that last comment. Then he put his hand over Jimmy's, "I won't, I promise,"

Coach pinched the bridge of his nose and signed despairingly, "Hasn't anyone heard a word I said?"

"I have Coach," Chazz said, "And to tell you the truth, I don't trust him either," Coach was surprised, Chazz actually seemed serious, "Jimmy's my bro, and no one messes with him but me."

"All that aside," Coach watched as Katie and Jimmy interacted with Derek. "We best keep an eye on him. I'll see if I can find out anything, see if he's got a criminal record or anything else unsavory. This is the Olympics; we can't afford anything… unpleasant."

**AN:** Woo, that was great, hope you like it too.


	5. Duel on the Ice

Thanks Detective Inspector Witten for adding me to your favorite stories ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the Blades of Glory characters except for my OCs.

**Caution**: This chapter contains some yaoi/slash themes and some mention of hara-kiri.

* * *

**Blades of Glory 2: Fire on the Ice**

**By Queen of the Sacred Flames**

Chapter 5: Duel on the Ice

"I don't want to discuss this any more." Jimmy was firm as he finished his breakfast. It was the very next morning; Katie, Jessica, and Derek had gone back to the hotel, and Coach was… well, doing whatever coaches did when they weren't training their athletes. And Chazz was here, arguing with Jimmy about the previous night. And Jimmy was in a cranky mood from lack of sleep.

"I'm serious dude," Chazz persisted, "I don't trust this 'Derek' guy and neither does Coach."

"Coach doesn't trust anybody." Jimmy stated as he placed his dishes in the dishwasher.

"Come on Jim," Chazz struggled to think of an excuse not to trust Derek; and thinking of excuses was not Chazz's forte. "He might mess up our chances of winning."

"How Chazz?" Jim asked skeptically.

"He… he… He could be a spy sent by the Russian team!" Chazz exclaimed. "You know those damn Russians, always spying and sneaking. But the least they could have done was send one of those hot female-type spies."

"Chazz, the only one I'm worried about messing up our chances of winning is you." Jimmy said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chazz glared.

"Look, I know you're jealous." Jimmy said, figuring it out.

"Jealous of what?" Chazz sneered.

"Of me," Jimmy crossed his arms elegantly.

"Why would I be jealous of sissy little fairy princess like you?"

"Because I'm happy," Jimmy stated confidently. "I have a wife, I have a daughter, and now I have a brother. What do you have?"

"Oh I've got plenty!" Chazz threw his arms up. "I've got money! I've got women!"

"Money and women, the two things you can't hold onto for more than a few seconds." Jimmy retorted.

"Oh I can hold out longer than that!" Chazz countered. "Once I was going at it with a chick for like three hours. And that's a record! Best ten grand I ever spent."

"And that's all you care about." Jimmy argued. "Sex, sex, sex!"

"It's a legitimate addiction." Chazz pouted. "I can't help it if I have a disease."

"It's not a disease!" Jimmy snapped. "It's a stupid excuse sleep with as many people as you can and not take any blame for it."

"Oh yeah, if it's not a disease _Dr. Jim_," Chazz said sarcastically. "Then why are there therapists and group sessions and stuff like that?"

"Because there are people out there like you stupid enough to believe in it and waste money on treating it."

"Oh yeah? Then… well…" Chazz struggled to think of something to add, but then realized. "The hell are we arguing about again?"

Jimmy opened his mouth to snap but then realized that Chazz had completely derailed the argument. "I can't believe it, you always do this."

"Do what?" Chazz was baffled.

"You always manage to make it all about _you_." Jimmy shook his head. "You want to know why you're addicted to sex? Because you can't be happy. And when you actually are happy and successful, you manage to sabotage it. We're supposed to be a team and work together. But if it's not all about you, you ruin it. I swear, sometimes I wish that you weren't my partner."

Jimmy hadn't realized what he said until he saw the look on Chazz's face, a combination of confusion, anger, and sadness (which all together resembled the appearance of being constipated). "So that's how you really feel is it?" Chazz's voice was disturbingly calm. "Well then, you can try winning the pairs competition by yourself." Chazz turned, grabbed his skates, and made for the front door.

Jimmy stood in silence, dumbfounded by what just occurred. Not only did he just stand up to Chazz, he also told him exactly how he felt. He couldn't believe it. He felt good. In fact, he felt good enough to give Chazz on last retort to his retreating form, "I can't win a pairs contest by myself dummy! Ha! Beat that!"

It wasn't until half an hour after Chazz left that Jimmy realized the importance of his previous statement.

"Crap!"

* * *

Chazz was fuming, he hadn't been this upset since the time he brought home a hooker and she turned out to be a dude. He'd show Jim that he didn't need him to be a great skater. After all, he was Chazz Michael Michaels, one of the best male figure skaters in the world. Without him, he and Jim wouldn't have won the World Skating Championships.

Chazz marched all the way to the Olympic skating rink, where other skaters were practicing for the event tomorrow, as well as a number of people just sitting and admiring the skaters. Chazz strapped on his skates, and prepared to wow the poor British bystanders. He darted across the ice, practically clearing it of other skaters, who scrambled to leave the ice as Chazz took over the rink. The other skaters watched in awe as Chazz warmed up with flawless double and triple axels, quickly working up to more complicated techniques.

Chazz's confidence and ego swelled as he glided passed several beautiful and eligible young ladies, to which he blew kisses and winks (even managed to cop a feel to one as he speeded by). He then finished his routine with graceful yet dramatic flourish, earning him cheers from the surrounding crowd and some envious glares from other skaters. "Yeah! Take that Jim!" and finished with his signature fire out of his fingers "Boom!" Chazz only wished Jimmy was actually here to see him, so he could really rub it in his face.

"Not bad," a voice said behind him, "But I guess if sub par talent is considered Olympic material, the standards must have been lowered substantially."

Gasps and a chorus of "Oohs" reverberated from the other skaters as Chazz whipped around, expecting it to be Jimmy, but instead it was a thin Asian man, Kenji. Kenji stood with perfect form, his cat-like eyes glaring at the American skater.

"That sounded like a challenge Chinaman." Chazz grinned, welcoming the opportunity.

Kenji chose to ignore that racial slur; instead he chose to smirk, knowing Chazz wouldn't live long enough to regret his statement. "If it's a challenge you're seeking, I'll be more than happy to initiate it."

"Then bring it Kato." Chazz continued to taunt this foreign skater. He was all fired up, and was looking forward to out-skate this challenger. "Just to show the ladies how much of a gentleman I am," and winks to three hot and excited young ladies, hoping that they'd stick around after so he could invite them to a four-way later, "I'll let you start."

Kenji's response was a sinister grin.

All the other skaters, hearing the challenge, fled the ice and milled around the perimeter.

"What's going on?" a petite German skater asked another.

"It's a skate-off." The other skater, a beautiful French woman, replied, "Its when one skater challenges another, the first skater performs a move and the other must replicate it and perform a different move for the first skater to imitate. It goes back and forth until one of them messes up or falls. And considering its Kenji and Chazz, this could get really ugly."

Kenji starts off with a simple double axel, which Chazz imitates perfectly. Chazz ups the ante with a triple axel, and Kenji pulls it off flawlessly. The challenge continued for an hour, each skater choosing more and more complicated moves.

"Yeah!" Chazz exclaims as he lands a seemingly impossible leap. "Betcha can't beat that." He prayed that Kenji would trip up with that one; he was starting to get out of breath. But his hope was shattered when Kenji executed it with exquisite precision.

"Let's try something a little different." Kenji said as he glided past Chazz. Kenji stopped 10 feet away, taking a deep breath, seeming to meditate. A tense silence hung in the air as everyone stared at Kenji, not quite sure what to expect.

Then, quick as a flash, Kenji took off, seeming to fly across the ice. Chazz's eyes targeted Kenji as glided closer and closer, expecting some kind of speeding leap or similar maneuver. But he blinked in surprised when Kenji suddenly spun around, skating backwards briefly before jumping in the air, curling up and flipping not one but _twice _before landing squarely on the ice and twisted around again, kicking up ice crystals in Chazz's face as he skidded to a halt in front of the American skater.

"Beat _that_." Kenji mocked. The technique earned the Asian skater applauds from the crowds.

Chazz wiped the crystals from his face and approached Kenji, "Oh I won't just beat it; I'll _own_ it."

"You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Kenji taunted,

"I don't walk the walk, I'll skate the skate!" Chazz retorted confidently and spun around and skated to Kenji's starting position.

All the way there his heart was pounding so hard it threatened to bust through his breastbone and run away screaming like a little girl. He had no idea how he was going to pull off a double back flip; he never attempted anything like that before. The only skaters that he ever saw do things like that was back when he was part of the Grublets ice show, a time of his life he wished he could block out. Some of those Woodland Fairy girls had backgrounds in gymnastics, and would sometimes do a flip or two to excite the crowds when they started to look bored. But this guy, he must be a ninja or acrobat.

Chazz turned and stood on the ice, staring at the length of it. He shot a look at Kenji, who stood waiting. Chazz glanced at the other skaters, who were waiting with baited breath at whether he'd attempt it or if he'd admit defeat. Some were even placing bets. Well, he'd prove he was the better skater, he'd prove that Chazz Michael Michaels could do anything.

Chazz took a deep breath, bent his knees, and took off. He speeded down the ice so fast that the whole world was a blur. '_This is it Chazz_' he told himself. '_Show this a-hole that you can do anything he can do, and a thousand times better! Go for it!_' And Chazz spun around, skating backwards, and jumped. He pulled his legs in and forced his body backwards as he flew through the air. The world went topsy-turvy, he saw the ice, the skaters, the three hot girls, and Kenji, all of them were staring wide eyed as Chazz flipped once, and held their collective breath as he continued into a second. '_I think I'm gonna barf._' Chazz thought as his body continued to propel through the air and he tried to find his equilibrium. His body began to uncurl as he saw the ice hurling towards him.

His skate blades hit the ice…

He began to topple.

The crowd gasps.

Kenji grins, eagerly anticipating Chazz's downfall.

Chazz forced his legs steady, but he continued to wobble.

If he fell, he'd be a laughing stock. If he fell, he'd prove Jimmy right. No, he wasn't going to fall! He was Chazz Michael Michaels, and Chazz Michael Michaels doesn't fall!

His skates righted themselves as he glided across the ice, spun around, and skidded to a halt in front of Kenji, spraying him with ice crystals as he had done Chazz.

"Beat it." Chazz grinned in triumph.

The crowd exploded with cheers, and Chazz shot fire from his fingers, which earned him more applauds.

"Well done Chazz-san." Kenji said as the cheers died down and he wiped the ice from him. "You had me worried for a moment. It looks as though you're not as agile as you used to be."

"Its Chazz, not Chason or whatever you said." Chazz retorted.

"But still as stupid as ever it seems." Kenji chuckled, "All in all, you haven't changed much since we last met seven years ago."

"Dude, I never met you before." Chazz said.

"Don't pretend not to know me Chazz-san," Kenji said, venom lacing his words. "You nearly ended my career that faithful day."

"Its _Chazz_, it's not that hard to remember." Chazz said, exasperated, "And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't insult me by pretending not to remember." Kenji hissed. "Perhaps this will jog your memory." And he bent over and pulled up the left leg of his tight skating outfit, revealing a hideous scar that encircled his leg, just above his ankle. The other skaters cringed at the sight of it, including Chazz.

"Why are you showing me that? That's gross!" Chazz said in disgust as Kenji pulled down the legging.

"I show it to you because it is you who bestowed me with this mark." Kenji said.

Gasps reverberated from the audience as their eyes shifted to Chazz, eagerly awaiting his reaction.

"Do I look like Tonya Harding man?" Chazz laughed. "I don't cheat, except on women,"

"Boo!" a lone female audience member threw an empty can of soda at his head.

"Ow!" Chazz rubbed the side of his head. "Okay that didn't actually hurt, but it was annoying!"

"Enough!" Kenji demanded. "If you won't recall it, then I'll have to spell it out for you."

"You're not going to have a flashback are you?" Chazz moaned.

Kenji glared at the American skater as he began his tale, "It all began at the skating competition in Oslo, Norway,"

* * *

_Seven years ago, Oslo, Norway…._

_Young Kenji Katsuya spun and twirled across the rink. He was so excited; he couldn't believe he was actually here, at an international skating competition; he only a step closer to accomplishing his dream of becoming a world renowned figure skater. It seemed there was nothing that was going to bring him down._

"_Out of the way shorty!"_

_Kenji cried out as he was knocked down. Kenji lifted himself slightly off the ice to see who the perpetrator was. It was Chazz Michael Michaels; he was one of the best skaters from American, one whose skill rivaled Jimmy MacElroy. _

"_Sorry man," Chazz shouted out to him, "Just testing out my new skates, The Edge. Blades so sharp they could slice a gnat in half like butter."_

"_Wow," Kenji said as he watched Chazz skate off. But his coach had explained to him once 'A skate is only as good as the skater who wears them'. Kenji turned over into a sitting position, and noticed one of his skate's laces was loose. He pulled his leg up to him to fix it while he let his other lay straight in front of him._

"_Excuse me, Mr. Michaels!" A woman reporter shouted from the barrier a few feet away from Kenji. "Would you mind coming over to pose for a photo?"_

_Chazz took one look at the hot photographer and was already darting across the ice._

_Kenji looked up saw Chazz speeding towards him. He didn't even have time to blink._

_The sound of a blade slicing through fabric and flesh seemed to echo through the stadium._

"_So what kind of pose are you interested in?" Chazz asked slyly. "I could take a break and we could go back to my hotel room where I'll be more than happy to give you a 'private session'." Chazz flashed her a sexy smile, but all she was doing was staring past him with a look of horror. "What? Something on my face?" She didn't answer. "What are you looking at?" He followed her gaze and saw exactly what she was horrified at. "Whoa!" Chazz jumped at the sight, "What happened to him?"_

_Kenji was sitting there; his fingers in mid-tie on one skate while the other leg that was extended in front of him appeared to be severed just above the ankle. All color drained from his face as his brain struggled to decipher what the bloody mess was in front of him. The numbness from the shock was quickly fading and pain hit his nerves like a lightening strike, and his scream was so loud it threatened to shatter the ice._

* * *

"Oh… that was you?" Chazz asked. "You seemed a lot shorter then."

Kenji looked down at his injured leg, reminiscing, "The doctors where able to reattach it, but they told me I wouldn't be able to walk, let alone skate again. Well I showed them. Every waking minute of everyday I worked to not only get my leg back, but make it stronger. I made a promise that day." Kenji lifted his head, glaring hotly at Chazz. "I vowed that the day I could skate against you again, I would destroy you!"

There was a beat of silence.

"Physically or competitively?" Chazz asked.

Suichi stood by the nearest wall, watching everything from a distance. He remembered that day as well, it was horrible. He had been at Kenji's side through the entire ordeal, from when they took him from the ice on a stretcher, through the operation, and all of the rehabilitation. The day Chazz had been stripped of his gold metal and was forbidden to compete, it nearly destroyed Kenji. If Chazz couldn't compete, then Kenji couldn't challenge him.

Kenji had attempted hara-kiri with one of his skate blades. If he couldn't compete against Chazz, then what reason did he have to live? Suichi had stopped him with a single kiss, telling him he had a reason to live; he had to live for Suichi.

They were friends, and they became lovers.

But as lovers, Kenji was a lost soul. This wasn't enough for Kenji; he needed to skate for a purpose greater than Suichi.

The day Chazz returned to the skating world, Kenji's fire was rekindled; he returned to his training, working harder than humanly possible. And their relationship had changed; they went from lovers to skating partners, so they could compete against Jimmy and Chazz. Kenji had even given up sex, believing it to be a waste of energy, which could be better channeled to skating. Suichi didn't mind, he'd do anything for Kenji.

But now, Suichi afraid. Now that Kenji was face to face with Chazz, he was capable of anything. All this time he was toying with Chazz, sizing him up. What if Kenji actually beat Chazz in the final competition? Or worst, what if he lost?

This couldn't continue; he had to find Jimmy.

Jimmy was exhausted; he had spent the past couple of hours looking for Chazz. He had been to every nudie bar, strip club, adult video store, and adult cinema in London. He had been traumatized a great deal and had a desperate need to shower.

"Jimmy-san!"

Jimmy knew that voice. He spun around and saw Suichi running up to him.

"_Suichi, what's wrong?_" Jimmy asked him in Japanese.

"It's Chazz..." Suichi panted as he stopped in front of Jimmy.

"Chazz? Where is he, I have to talk to him." Or more like apologize, Jimmy added mentally.

"_He's at the arena_." Suichi replied. "_He and Kenji, they challenged each other to a skate-off_."

"What!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Come on!" Suichi grabbed Jimmy's hand and together they ran to the arena, and Suichi prayed that they weren't too late.

"It ends tomorrow Chazz." Kenji promised. "I will exact my revenge."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. I'm skating in my skates." Chazz mocked, "Why wait till tomorrow? What's stopping you ninja-boy? Let's settle this now?"

"Don't temp me Michaels."

"What are ya gonna do?" Chazz continued to mock him. "Karate me?"

Jimmy and Suichi ran into the arena just in time to see Kenji lunge at Chazz.

"Kenji! Don't!" Suichi yelled.

Gasps were heard from the audience as they watched Kenji swing his leg at Chazz, his skate blade slicing through the air. Jimmy covered his eyes, then dared to peak between his fingers, expecting to see Chazz's head roll away.

But Chazz's head was still intact. He had managed to doge Kenji's attack. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled, "You could have killed me!"

"That's the idea!" Kenji got into a fighting stance. "You've pushed me Michael's, and now I'm pushing back."

"It doesn't seem to take much to do that." Chazz said, preparing to dodge again.

Kenji came at him again, throwing skillful punches and kicks that seemed impossible for a skater to perform on the ice. Chazz was never a very good fighter, but he was very good at dodging. It's how he survived the boyfriends and husbands of most of the girls he nailed.

"Hey check it out; it's Bruce Lee on Ice." Chazz said cockily. Chazz ducked again, jumping to the side, but suddenly a sharp pain shot up his calf, his muscles were cramping. They had been skating for hours; it was so cold on the rink Chazz didn't feel it coming.

Chazz cried out and toppled.

Kenji's leg swung around again, his blade aimed at Chazz.

"Chazz!"

"Jimmy! No!" Suichi yelled as he watched Jimmy jump the barrier and run across the ice to his partner.

Chazz's eyes widened as the blade descended towards him. His whole life flashed before his eyes. He saw his horrified mother catching him as a 9-year-old with his 35-year-old girlfriend. He saw the first girl he ever truly loved dump him after she caught him with her best friend. He saw the faces of every single lover, whore, hooker, lady, and woman he ever slept with, all reflected in the cold steel of Kenji's ultra-sharpened blade.

Jimmy ran into him, knocking Chazz to the ice, and Jimmy into the path of the blade's edge.

_**SLASH!**_

The audience screams. Suichi covers his eyes, and then dared to look, expecting Jimmy to be cut in half.

But Jimmy was still intact, shaken but intact. Jimmy looked at Chazz, panting, "You okay partner?" But Chazz wasn't looking at Jimmy, he was looking past him. Jimmy followed his gaze and saw, to his great horror, his long blonde locks scattered across the ice.

Kenji's skate blade had chopped off Jimmy's hair. "I guess that was a close one…" was all Jimmy could mumble.

Kenji bowed to Jimmy, "My apologies, that wasn't meant for you."

"Hey, what about apologizing to me?" Chazz demanded. "You tried to de-head me!"

"He means behead." Jimmy corrected him, his voice shaken from shock.

"Kenji!" Suichi ran across the ice, and grabbed his partner's arm. "_What were you thinking? You could have hurt them!_"

Kenji shot a deadly glare at Suichi, making him wince. Then he looked down at Chazz and Jimmy, "Tomorrow, I will be victorious." Kenji glided away from them, towards the rink exit.

Suichi looked sadly at Jimmy and Chazz. He wanted to say something, anything to remedy the situation. But what could he do? He decided to gather up Jimmy's damaged locks from the ice and handed the blonde bundle to Jimmy.

"I'm very sorry Jimmy-kun," Suichi said solemnly.

Jimmy accepted the hair from Suichi, "_It's not your fault_."

"Suzuki!"

The cold snap of Kenji's voice made Suichi wince. He turned to his partner, who was waiting for him by the door of the rink.

"Suzuki, _come here!_" Kenji demanded,

Suichi gave Jimmy one last sad look, before approaching Kenji.

"Wait!"

Jimmy recognized that voice and cringed. It was Hector, his rabid fan. The restraining order must have expired. He knew Hector was probably going to run out onto the ice and bawl about Jimmy being scarred.

But to Jimmy's surprise, Hector ran to Kenji. "Mr. Katsuya?" Hector asked, starry-eyed. "Can I have your autograph?"

"What?" Jimmy exclaimed. First this guy tries to kill his partner, now he's stealing his #1 fan?

Kenji gives Hector a glare that causes Hector to cower in fear and awe. Kenji snatches the pen out of Hector's grasp and scribbles his name in kanji.

"Oh thank you! Oh, I mean are-ree-got-oh." Hector attempts to say 'thank you' in Kenji's native language, but fails miserably, earning him another glare.

Hector watches as Kenji and Suichi leave, and then turns to look at Jimmy. "Sorry Jimmy, I'm only rooting for winners now." And took off out the door.

Jimmy's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe Hector betrayed him like that. Jimmy looked down at the blonde locks that Suichi had handed him and realized that Suichi had somehow quickly tied the hairs into an intricate braid. It was then Jimmy realized how close he had been to getting seriously hurt, or worse. And it was also then he realized how close he had been to loosing Chazz. Jimmy didn't realize how much he actually cared about him.

"Yeah! You better run!" Chazz yelled. "As soon as my leg uncramps, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Jimmy facepalmed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it :) Review please!


	6. The Lovelorn and the Begrudged

RogueSquirrel – Aw, thank you :) That made my day!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the Blades of Glory characters except for my OCs.

**Caution**: This chapter contains some yaoi/slash themes.

* * *

**Blades of Glory 2: Fire on the Ice**

**By Queen of the Sacred Flames**

Chapter 6: The Lovelorn and the Begrudged

Jimmy stared at his image in the mirror. He had gone to the nearest salon after the 'incident' at the rink. The beautician had done a good job; she had made Jimmy's hair the way it was before he had grown it out. Chazz had gone with him.

He and Jimmy returned to the Olympic village. Jimmy assumed that that meant Chazz wasn't going to abandon him.

The air was heavy with uncomfortable silence. Chazz finally turned to Jimmy, and opened his mouth to say something when all of a sudden Coach came barging in.

"I just spoke to the Japan Skating team's coach." Coach was furious. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Do you even _want_ to be here? Why am I wasting my time coaching you two numbskulls if all I get in return is aggravation?"

Both Jimmy and Chazz knew he was talking about the fight with Kenji.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Coach fumed. "Because I'd _love_ to hear your excuses this time,"

"Coach, I-"

"It's my fault Coach." Jimmy interrupted Chazz, who did a double-take, as did Coach.

"What?" Coach and Chazz exclaimed in unison.

"It's my fault Chazz got into that fight." Jimmy looked down at the floor. "I told Chazz that I didn't want him as my partner anymore, so I made him angry."

"Sorry Jim-bo but I ain't letting you take the rap for this one." Chazz intercepted.

"You're damn right." Coach said. "Because that's no excuse as to why you," he pointed an accusing finger at Chazz. "Have to go picking fights every time you piss the wrong way."

"Hey, I didn't start that fight." Chazz defended himself. "But Jimmy here sure did finish it. Hell if it weren't for him I'd be split like a banana peel." Chazz turned to Jim, "I owe ya one man. I'm sorry about what I said about your brother. If you trust him, then I trust him too."

"Oh geez," Coach shook his head.

"Chazz…" Jimmy's eyes watered. Then he suddenly wrapped his arms around him in a sweet hug. "I'm sorry too." Jimmy's voice cracked only slightly. You could almost hear inspiring music rise in the background.

"Oh for the love of god," Coach said exasperatedly. "Why don't you two kiss just to top it off?"

Suddenly Chazz pushed Jimmy off so fast and hard the blonde hit the floor, "No way! Until Jimmy sprouts a vagina, I ain't going near that."

"Love you too Chazz." Jimmy picked himself off the floor.

Then suddenly the front door burst open and a little girl ran in.

"Aw look," Chazz cooed, "Little Jessie is worried about her uncle Chazzie?" Chazz bent down and opened his arms to Jessica as she ran right for him.

"Out of the way!" Jessica knocked Chazz over and ran to her dad. "Daddy, are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"I take it you found out?" Jimmy asked Katie as she followed Jessica it.

Katie nodded, and watched Jimmy pick up Jessica, "Your hair."

"It's not a big deal." Jimmy said solemnly as Jessica ran her fingers through it.

"It looks okay short." Jessica said kindly.

"Thanks Jessie," Jimmy gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and put her back down on the floor.

"Who gives a crap about his hair?" Chazz picked himself off the floor. "I almost got sliced like deli meat!" Suddenly Chazz was barreled to the floor again as Derek came running in. "…ow…"

Derek grabbed Jimmy's small frame and smooshed him in a crushing hug, "Jimmy, are you alright? Who did this to you? Where does he live? I'll pulverize him for you Jim!"

"I'll be fine once you let me breathe!" Jimmy gasped in the small space between his brother's pecs.

"Oh, sorry," Derek dropped Jimmy, who's blue face returned to a normal color. "But that's it; I'm not leaving you alone anymore. From now on I'll be your bodyguard. I'll protect you like a big brother should."

"I don't think so pal," Coach said, not liking the idea one bit.

"Coach, I think Derek has a point," Jimmy said. "That guy Kenji is dangerous."

"Yeah," Chazz agreed, picking himself off the floor, "He's got a bad grudge against me."

"You seem to have that effect on people." Coach said. "Alright fine, do what you want. But just be ready for the competition tomorrow." 

* * *

Jimmy was incredibly nervous. So much so that he felt nauseous. Katie suggested he take a walk to clear his head. Jimmy and Chazz had been training intensely; they had to create a whole new routine from scratch, especially after Chazz told Coach about Kenji's double-flip on the ice. They now had a new routine that, if it didn't wow the judges, it would certainly kill them. Jimmy would welcome the Iron Lotus anytime now.

Jimmy was very thankful for the break. It was his dream to come to the Olympics and skate in front of the whole world. But he just didn't expect all this drama to come with it. First he discovers he has a brother, now Chazz has a rival, and little Jessica is still depressed that she can't skate like her father. Jimmy felt that if he didn't get away from all of it and breathe, it all might come crashing down on him.

Derek, his brother-turned-bodyguard, now tailed him wherever he went, to protect him. Jimmy drew the line at bathrooms, but Derek insisted on at least standing by the door to listen in case anyone attempted to ambush him in there.

They decided to stop at a local café. Darren never let Jimmy have coffee before. It wasn't until his first sip a few years ago that he found out why. It was like a drug. If he didn't keep having it everyday, he would crash and become an incoherent blob. Oh well, it was still one more way he conquered his adoptive father.

Jimmy inhaled the sweet aroma of his mocha cappuccino and was about to take a sip when he noticed someone through the window next to the table he and Derek sat. He recognized the figure as Suichi; he was across the street, looking as though waiting for him to come out.

"I'll be right back," Jimmy told Derek as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Derek immediately asked, getting up to follow him.

"Just outside one second. I'll come back." Jimmy reassured him.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Derek was firm.

"Please trust me." Jimmy knew that would put Derek on a spot.

Derek was silent for a few seconds before sitting back down. "Fine, but if your not back in two minutes—"

"I know," Jimmy, briskly walked out of the café, trying not to look suspicious. Jimmy didn't want Derek with him to see Suichi, fearing Derek's overprotective-big-brother instinct might kick in.

The second he passed the window and Derek was not in sight; Jimmy rushed across the street, a car just stopping short of hitting him. Then another car rear-ended it, and another car tried to drive around but got crushed by a truck. Jimmy's eyes widened as the piled up continued to grow, so he quickened his pace, hoping no one would pin it on him.

"_You should look both ways before crossing_." Suichi commented.

"_Thanks for the advice_." Jimmy quipped. "_It's not my fault they drive on the wrong side of the road here_."

Suddenly Suichi took his hand, "_Come on_." Suichi guided him down the alley and behind a pub.

"_Why are we here_?" Jimmy looked around at the filthy back alley behind the 'Cock and Barrel Pub', where there were piles of bottles and garbage that smelled like old cheese.

"_I don't want anyone we know to see us talking._" Suichi said. "_There might be… consequences…_"

That's when Jimmy noticed a red mark on Suichi's face in the shape of a handprint.

"_Did he hit you?_" Jimmy said, anger hidden in his voice.

Suichi was surprised Jimmy noticed, and tried to use his long hair to hide it. "_It's nothing. Kenji would have punched me but he didn't want to risk injuring me before the competition tomorrow._"

"Punch you?" Jimmy exclaimed.

"_Please,_" Suichi bowed. "_I came to apologize on Kenji's behalf. Kenji isn't a bad person_."

"_Oh no,"_ Jimmy said sarcastically, "_I can tell, he's just sadistic_."

"_Jimmy, you don't understand. Kenji doesn't hurt anyone because he wants to. He does it because he's angry and—_"

"_That's no excuse to do this!_" Jimmy pointed to the red mark on Suichi's face. "_That's not what this is all about. When someone is your partner, you don't use them as a punching bag because you're angry, you're supposed to support each other and work as a team. Even if one of you messes up, you try the best you can to fix it._" Jimmy takes Suichi's shoulders, looking into his almond-shaped eyes, "_Someone kind like you should never defend someone like Kenji_."

Suichi was moved by jimmy's sincerity, it was the way Kenji used to talk before his unfortunate encounter with Chazz. In Jimmy's words he saw the old Kenji, the Kenji he hoped would return. So moved was Suichi, so captured in the moment that he embraced Jimmy in a desperate and lovelorn kiss.

So sudden and abrupt was this kiss that Jimmy's brain couldn't catch up soon enough to comprehend the situation before the nearby backdoor burst open and a pair of drunks collapsed onto the garbage ridden asphalt.

"Okay, who put a door there?"

Jimmy immediately recognized the stumbling and alcohol buzzed figure as Chazz. His cackling companion was a bar wench so tattooed that it was difficult to discern her true skin color.

Chazz perked up when he noticed Jimmy, "Hey Jim-bo! What're you doing back here… with that guy down your throat?"

Even in his horny/drunk state Chazz could tell there was something very wrong with this picture, and it didn't even have anything to do with the fact that everything in his vision was turning funky colors from the questionable-quality pub beer.

The situation only got worse when Derek sped around the corner, who had darted out of the café when Jimmy's time limit was up. Suichi's lips were forcefully ripped from Jimmy's when Derek grabbed the Asian and threw him against the brick wall.

"I'll teach you to molest my brother!" Derek drew his fist back, preparing to punch Suichi can to the Ming Dynasty.

"No!" jimmy grabbed Derek's arm. "Don't hurt him! He has to skate tomorrow!"

"Jim, there's no need to defend someone like him. Whatever he did to you was not your fault."

"He didn't do anything to me! … Okay he did do something but it wasn't a _bad_ something… not that kissing me was a good thing, I don't like guys, I'm married to Katie, who's a girl!" Jimmy rambled, struggling to remedy the situation. Desperate, he turned to Chazz, "Chazz, help me out here."

"Nothing happened." Chazz hiccupped.

"Thank you," Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I totally did not see you make out with that japer-cheese guy." Chazz added.

Jimmy face-palmed,

After a great deal of arguing, pleading, and being interrupted by the sounds of Chazz retching and eventually vomiting due to the questionable quality pub beer, Jimmy convinced Derek not to Suichi but instead make sure that he got back to his cottage in the Olympic Village.

Jimmy assured his overprotective brother that he would be fine, and proceeded to pry Chazz off the tattooed woman, which took more effort than Jimmy initially realized due to Chazz's excessive beer weight, and dragged his friend back to their cottage. All the way there Chazz kept trying to paw at Jimmy, for in his drunken haze he saw Jimmy as a petit, flat-chested British chick.

Jimmy hoped for only two things that night: that Katie would never find out about that back-alley kiss, and that Coach wouldn't be there to lecture them about staying out late when there was a competition tomorrow.

But Coach wasn't there; he was elsewhere with a private investigator. He had hired one after his first encounter with Derek. And the investigator had returned with some very interesting findings.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked this; there will be a very interesting twist ahead :)


End file.
